Laa-Laa
Were you looking for Laa-Laa V2 or Prototype Laa-Laa? Laa-Laa is an antagonist in Five Nights at Tubbyland. FNaTL= Appearance Laa-Laa is a yellow tubbybot with a missing head, revealing her endoskeleton. She also has a tear along her body. Laa-Laa's mask is gone due to the Custard Machine Explosion Incident. Behavior Laa-Laa starts at the Performance Stage, then proceeds to move to the Party Room, the Party Hall, the Repair Room, the Repair Hall, and the first Dining Room, (her AI is randomized) until she reaches the Left Door. She moves to certain areas faster as the nights increase. If the left door is open when she's at the left door camera, the next time she moves she will then jumpscare the player. She can teleport around the restaurant, making it harder to find her when she moves. Trivia *The creator, Critolious, said that Laa-Laa's unedited scream originated from a train. *Laa-Laa is the first one who had the less changes from the demo to the full game. *There is a bug, that if the player is looking at Laa-Laa through the camera at the left door, then she will not be able to attack, even if the door is open, and she will eventually move to another room. * Laa-Laa and all of her counterparts are the only tubbybots who can kill you in all games. * She is the character Critolious finds to be the scariest, panicking when he sees her in the Left Door. |-|Beta= Appearance Beta Laa-Laa has a similar appearance to Laa-Laa from the first game, with the same damage to her suit, except she has all of her suit parts joined together, as well as her endoskeleton head not having the middle part popping out more, taking a somewhat rectangular design. Behavior Beta Laa-Laa is identical to full game Laa-Laa, as she goes through the cameras randomly until she appears at the Left Door, at which the door must be closed to keep her out. The one difference between their behaviors is that only in the full game Laa-Laa twitches her head after Night 5 in the Dining Room 1, but that may be because the demo only goes to Night 2. Trivia *There were two scrapped files that were leaked by Critolious showing Laa-Laa and Dipsy from the demo standing in the doorway, which showed that there was originally going to be a door light, but was replaced by the Left Door camera to add more originality. * Laa-Laa apparently cannot appear with only Tinky Winky in the Dining Room 1 and with only Dipsy in the Party Hall as there is no texture for those two instances. |-|Gallery= FNaTL dipsy laa laa performance stage.png|Laa-Laa and Dipsy on the Performance Stage. laa laa performance stage.png|Laa-Laa alone on the Performance Stage. laa laa party room.png|Laa-Laa in the Party Room. laa laa party hall.png|Laa-Laa in the Party Hall. Laa laa repair hall.png|Laa-Laa in the Repair Hall. Laa laa dining room.png|Laa-Laa in Dining Room 1. Laa laa dining room a.png|Laa-Laa twitching to the left in Dining Room 1. Laa laa dining room b.png|Laa-Laa twitching to the right in Dining Room 1. Laa laa door.png|Laa-Laa at the Left Door. laa laa jumpscare.gif|Laa-Laa's jumpscare. laa laa sprite.gif|Laa-Laa's minigame sprite. Laa-laa full body.png|Laa-Laa full body image. laa laa trailer.gif|Laa-Laa from the FNaTL trailer. CMaKzY1WEAAW1Sx.png|Laa-Laa to the left in the "Time for Tubby Bye-Bye!" image. File:Explosion_thank_update_room.png|Regular Laa-Laa in the explosion incident cutscene from Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Custard machine incident.png|Regular Laa-Laa in the old explosion incident cutscene in Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. Time for teletubbies fnatl1.png|An image of the repaired tubbybots in a poster from Critolious's DeviantArt. Laa-laa plush-0.png|A Laa-Laa plush from Critolious's DeviantArt. Beta Beta laa laa dipsy stage.png|Beta Laa-Laa and Dipsy on the Performance Stage. Beta laa laa stage.png|Beta Laa-Laa alone on the Performance Stage. Beta laa laa party room.png|Beta Laa-Laa in the Party Room. 99.png|Beta Laa-Laa and Tinky Winky in the Party Room. Laa laa dipsy party room.png|Beta Laa-Laa and Dipsy in the Party Room. Beta dipsy tinky winky laa laa party room.png|Beta Laa-Laa, Tinky Winky, and Dipsy in the Party Room. Beta laa laa dining room.png|Beta Laa-Laa in the Dining Room 1. Beta dipsy laa laa dining room.png|Beta Laa-Laa and Dipsy in the Dining Room 1. Beta dipsy laa laa tinky winky dining room.png|Beta Laa-Laa, Tinky Winky, and Dipsy in the Dining Room 1. Beta laa laa party hall.png|Beta Laa-Laa in the Party Hall. Beta laa laa tinky winky party hall.png|Beta Laa-Laa and Tinky Winky in the Party Hall. Beta tinky winky dipsy laa laa party hall.png|Beta Laa-Laa, Tinky Winky, and Dipsy in the Party Hall. Beta laa laa repair hall.png|Beta Laa-Laa in the Repair Hall. Beta dipsy laa laa repair hall.png|Beta Laa-Laa and Dipsy in the Repair Hall. Beta laa laa door.png|Beta Laa-Laa at the Left Door. Laalaadoor.png|An unused texture of Beta Laa-Laa in the doorway. Beta laa-laa jumpscare.gif|Beta Laa-Laa's jumpscare. FNATL1 demo menu 1.png|The Beta tubbybots from the title screen. FNATL1 demo menu 2.png|The Beta tubbybots twitching in the title screen. Fnad left door laa-laa.png|Laa-Laa at the Left Door from the "Five Nights at Dipsy's" prototype game. |-|Sounds= Category:Characters Category:Tubbybots Category:Females Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland